Rabarbarasulta
by SuzieBarnes
Summary: Un jour, Ilmur reçoit un colis de son père se trouvant en Islande. Rien n'aurait pu prévoir que ce fameux cadeau chamboulerait les évènements à Beacon Hills et les plans de Matt Daehler.


**Disclaimer **— L'univers de Teen Wolf n'appartient qu'à Jeff Davis (malheureusement). Sinon, Matt ne serait pas mort de cette façon et serait encore en vie avec un rôle principal dans la série. (huhu)

**Genre** — Romance, Aventure.

**Informations** — L'histoire se déroule durant la saison 2 et prendra sûrement un autre chemin pour le bien de Matt. (quoique, j'y réfléchie encore) Et les chapitres ne seront sûrement pas très longs. Je ne sais pas vraiment faire dans la longueur.

**Résumé** — Ilmur aime sa mère et son père comme jamais. Ce dernier se trouve pourtant éloigné de son foyer, travaillant en Islande où il se forge depuis des années une véritable passion pour ses mythes et ses légendes. Aimant ardemment sa fille, il lui envoie sans cesse des cadeaux, des cartes postales et des énigmes à découvrir sur la culture Islandaise. Ilmur espère alors, un jour, pouvoir le rejoindre. Cependant, sa vie paisible va se voir déranger par l'arrivée d'un étrange présent de son père. Alors que la ville de Beacon Hills est sujette à d'étranges meurtres, que Scott et ses amis s'évertuent à découvrir le maître du Kanima et que Gerard Argent débarque en ville, Ilmur va se retrouver dans toutes ces histoires à cause du fameux présent de son père ; un troll.

(oui, cette histoire va partir en cacahuète, je le sens)(vous l'aurez compris, l'Islande possède une grande importance pour l'histoire)(j'aime l'Islande)

* * *

Yann n'était pas du genre à fouiller dans les affaires des autres. C'était le premier à dire que cela apportait la plupart du temps des problèmes. Des problèmes qui avaient le don de briser une réputation ou de vous ennuyez jusqu'à chez vous. Il détestait particulièrement les histoires et laissait volontiers cela aux femmes. Les premières, d'ailleurs, à se forger des ennuis. Les colis de la poste, il n'avait jamais tenté de les ouvrir ni d'en découvrir les contenus. La tentation du chèque ou de croustillantes affaires ne l'intéressaient même pas. Il valait mieux rester en retrait et faire son boulot comme il le fait. Beacon Hills était déjà une véritable fourmilière à catastrophes ; fallait-il se rappeler de ces fameux pumas et des agressions sur certaines personnes.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, il venait de recevoir quelque chose de bien étrange et il avait beau se démener pour ne pas jeter un œil, la curiosité était bien trop forte.

— Marco ! lança-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

— Ouais, mec ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Y a une chanceuse qui va recevoir un colis partit tout droit de l'Islande.

Ledit Marco sortit de son bureau et rejoignit celui d'en face où se trouvait son collègue. Un gros paquet était posé sur la table, recouvert de nombreux timbres et d'écritures officielles. Marco se pencha pour regarder l'adresse de la soi-disante chanceuse. Beacon Hills n'était pas une très grande ville, il devait sûrement connaitre la personne. Yann haussa des épaules. Ce n'était pas lui qui faisait la tournée pour déposer les correspondances. II était plutôt dans le métier d'engueuler les plus distraits. Et de jurer sur les mauvaises adresses, aussi.

— Ilmur Kingsley, lut Marco. Je la connais, sa mère et elle reçoivent souvent des lettres de l'Islande. Sûrement le mari.

Yann hocha la tête. Curieux, il se rapprocha du colis, le soupesant pour essayer de deviner ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

— C'est lourd, fit-il. Vachement lourd même !

— Et pourtant, on dirait qu'il n'y a rien dedans, s'étonna Marco en le tâtonnant.

— Il lui a peut-être envoyé un elfe ou un troll ! Y'a pas des créatures magiques en Islande ? Je crois avoir vu une émission en parler l'autre jour.

— Comme si on n'avait pas déjà assez d'ennuis à Beacon Hills.

— Bah ! Un troll de là-bas, ça ne doit pas être bien méchant.

Content de sa réponse, Yann poussa le colis en direction de Marco. Lui, il préférait s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Peut-être que la chanceuse allait vraiment être heureuse de son colis.


End file.
